


Sink or Swim

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Bawson Fantasies [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Mike and Ginny have been sneaking around, and she finds out he has a fantasy of taking her in the team showers. After a particularly hard game for him, she decides to make that fantasy come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Sinning Sunday. Not sure how this one happened. All these canon fics I’ve been writing are too serious. I want our kids to have some fun…

“You want to _what?_ ”

Ginny laughed and covered her face, peeking out at Mike between the slats of her fingers. “Oh, you heard me,” she said. “One of my fantasies is getting off on the team bus.”

She was resting back on the couch in his fishbowl of a house, clad only in one of his oversized (on her) Padres sweatshirts, her legs stretched out and feet resting on his thighs. It had been two weeks of this. Two weeks of pretending they were nothing and then finding her way back to Mike’s house at the end of the night. This part was new, though. The part where he massaged her feet and grilled her about her fantasies. She tried hard to ignore the part of her brain that told her she could get used to this.

He squeezed at her ankle, the look on his face still (faux?) incredulous. “You want to fool around on the team bus. With everyone watching?

“Not with everyone _watching,_ ” she groaned back at him and kicked his stomach playfully. “And I didn’t say I _want_ to, Lawson. It’s a fantasy…like, fucking on the moon or joining the mile high club,” she settled back into the couch with her arms crossed. “Something that you think about but know won’t actually ever happen.”

“As a card carrying member of the Mile High Club, I’m insulted,” he laughed, and managed to shift this time to avoid her kicking foot.

“Well, what’s your fantasy?” She shot back at him, wiggling her toes to make him start rubbing again.

“I don’t need fantasies, Ludacris. When I want something, I take it.” He gave her a pointed look, the kind that made warmth spread through her entire torso. The kind that got her into this mess in the first place. “Well, present company excluded.”

She rolled her eyes, but let her arms stretch back overhead, causing the sweatshirt to ride up against her thighs. “Please. You lasted three months, let’s not go overboard praising your willpower.”

They hadn’t talked much about this _thing_ that was happening between them. The two of them had given into the tension after Mike found out he wouldn’t be headed for Chicago, agreeing to ‘just one night’ after the phone call from Oscar had thrown a wrench into their situation. But the ‘just one night’ turned into the morning after…which turned into a tipsy hookup two days later…which turned into fooling around in their adjoining hotel rooms on the road. Which brought them here, doing whatever it was they were doing, leading to a late night conversation on his couch that veered far closer to “coupledom” than the lustful tumbling that had characterized their relationship thus far.

Mike laughed and traced his fingers up her calf, earning a slight shiver when he reached her knee and circled up to her inner thigh. “Well, alright, I might have a fantasy or two…” He distracted himself by tracing indistinguishable shapes on her soft skin, and Ginny let herself fall into it for a second before getting back to the task at hand.

“Spill, Lawson…”

Mike shifted to nudge her knees apart slightly, both palms in action now, stroking from knee to mid thigh and making her vision blur just a bit. “The showers…” he finally said.

“Wh-, what?” She only vaguely remembered what they were talking about. His hands always seemed to make her brain go deliciously blank.

“The clubhouse showers,” he repeated and she reached out to still his hands and try to regain her focus. _Woah._ So maybe she wasn’t the only one with an exhibitionist streak. She looked up to search his eyes and saw a touch of apprehension behind his constant, cocky gaze. It disappeared and turned into an eye roll when her lips turned up in a grin and her hands started stroking his bare arms.

“You want to fool around in the clubhouse showers?” Momentarily, she lost herself in the visual. Stepping into the empty shower to see Mike soaping up, surprising him after everyone had left. She pictured him pressing her up against the wet wall, maybe even holding her there, a hand over her mouth to keep her noises at bay. Her hips rolled instinctively at the image, and she felt Mike respond.

He cocked a brow down at her and shifted his body over hers. “It’s just a fantasy, Baker,” he teased. “Something you think about but know will never happen.” Laughing, she pulled him down for a kiss, her knees bracketing his hips, effectively ending the conversation.

***

But the image didn’t leave her mind, and it was a dangerous thing to have rolling around there in front of the team. She could barely look at the tile of the group showers without feeling her body temperature rise a few degrees, and even her own, private stall seemed dirty all of a sudden, tainted by Mike’s words.

The thing of it was, it was just so centered on _her._ That wasn’t a fantasy that could have come up with Rachel, or even with Amelia. Not just any woman would have access to the clubhouse showers after hours. Not just any woman could be in that space enough that he would start fantasizing about having her with him. Paired with the vulnerable shine in his eyes, Ginny knew this was about her. This was a Ginny Baker-centric fantasy, and that only made her hotter.

She’s not sure what eventually convinced her to make the move. It was a few days after their conversation, and she hadn’t been able to see Mike in private since that night at his place. She was keyed up, horny…not to mention excited from a strong start where everything just seemed to be clicking between them.

And then there was circumstance. Mike had slid hard on the final play, and she could tell from his grimace that he’d felt it in his back. (She ignored what that knowledge might mean, and how easily she was able to read his expressions these days. Future Ginny could deal with that problem). After the game, he spent an hour with the trainer instead of getting undressed, and entered the showers long after most of the clubhouse had cleared out.

It was risky, and she knew it. It had taken foresight to sit around waiting for everyone to leave, and even after saying goodbye to Al and the last of the guys, she knew there was a chance someone else had stuck around. Or forgotten something. Or wanted to give his family a late night tour of the locker room. There were a million reasons she shouldn’t do it.

But at that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Ginny gave the room a quick, subtle once over to satisfy herself that it was empty, and headed to the area that had remained off limits to her until this moment. She could hear the spray of the shower, and his feet moving slowly against the tiles. Biting her lip, she paused in the entrance, stealing a glance inside.

Mike was standing with his back to her, his head bowed under the shower head and letting the spray beat down on his skin. Ginny’s eyes followed the path of soapsuds down his defined back, across the high, tight curve of his ass, dipping between the cheeks, down his muscular thighs. An involuntary clench of her body and the wetness pooling between her legs strengthened her resolve, and she peeled off the t-shirt and athletic leggings before stepping her way in to join him.

Mike visibly tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching, his hands pausing from where they were washing his chest, and Ginny took the opportunity to slide up behind him and run her hands along his shoulder blades, stilling at his hips.

He whipped around with a mix of confusion, shock, and irritation flashing on his face. “Baker, what the…” But he trailed off when he realized just how alone they were, his eyes moving down to take in the sight of her young, naked body growing wetter by the second under the spray.

It wasn’t the first time they’d taken a shower together. After she’d spent the night at his house, he’d convinced her to try his state of the art steam spa with 6 jets and a rainfall mount by pulling her in there with him. (She admitted later that it had been a transcendent shower experience, but that might have had more to do with his hand between her legs than the jet configuration).

But this was a whole different ball game. The clubhouse shower was big enough for…well…a baseball team, and was open to the lockers. Anyone could walk in on them. And while that should have made Ginny nervous, it only caused her to squeeze his hips harder and move into his space.

“Come on, Lawson. Everyone’s gone. Thought I could make your dreams come true.” His eyes flashed dark at that, and she could tell he was battling between a snarky retort and giving her exactly what they both needed. But with an infinitesimal squeeze, she knew she had him, his hands moving down to grab her ass and pull her into a deep, mind-numbing kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his wet hair, pulling gently to illicit a deep groan and spur him forward.

Mike pulled back long enough to get a hand between them and pushed it between her legs, the heel bumping into her clit and causing a loud moan to fall from her lips. At that, his other hand moved up to cover her mouth, squeezing her jaw tight in a way that should have been uncomfortable, but only caused her to keen gently and push her hips forward. His eyebrow quirked at that, filing that little piece of information for later, before he whispered, rough and teasing, into her ear.

“Gotta stay quiet, Gin. People can hear you…” She moaned into his palm again, but nodded, apparently convincing him because he released her jaw and used the hand to nudge her thigh open instead as his other palm worked her pussy.

A middle finger slid inside her and Ginny bit her lip to avoid crying out again. He was moving fast, purposeful, no reason to drag this out when they could be caught at any moment. She clung to his shoulders and leaned in to bury her head in his neck, pushing down into his big, wanting palm. It was just like their last shower, but infinitely better. Dirtier. The fear of being exposed only making him go harder and driving her to the edge that much quicker.

At the end, it was the feeling of his hard cock pressing into her hip that did it, pushing her into a sharp, powerful orgasm that she could feel all the way to her toes. She was desperate and gasping, licking and biting into the skin of his neck to muffle her pleasure. It was perfect.

When she tilted her head back and came down, she was panting, feeling dirty, exposed, and still unbelievably turned on. Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders and he pushed her back into the shower wall.

The wince in his expression brought Ginny back to reality, and she remembered why they could do this at all. She flashed back to the grimace on his face at the end of the game and softened her grip to look into his eyes. The apologetic look said it all, and Ginny soothed her hands down his spine.

“I’m at a bit of a handicap here, Gin,” he murmured, but rolled forward to rub his swollen head against her hip again. It wasn’t the first time his joints had affected their sex life. It had only been a few weeks, but Ginny had already learned that in the morning she needed to climb on top, and kneeling was reserved for off days. This wasn’t _exactly_ the same situation, but she could improvise.

With an easy roll of her hips, Ginny spun to face the wall, her ass pressing back into him. “This better?” The intention was to give him an angle that didn’t require much bending. It had the added benefit of causing Mike’s cock to press a bit more insistently and an involuntary, “Jesus Christ” to leave his mouth.

His affinity for her ass was well documented. The words “perfect” and “pear-shaped” came to mind, and that had been regularly reiterated in their encounters. Plus, she knew this was a good look for her. Her back arched, legs spread, ass out, water beating down against her brown skin. She looked back over her shoulder at him to find his eyes traveling along that skin, completely filled with lust.

“That work for you, Lawson?” She teased, and it was on. Mike immediately stepped forward, anchoring on her hips so he could press his thick, pulsing cock into her from behind. And _oh yeah_ , that would work fine for her too.

Mike Lawson’s big dick was also well documented. She’d heard the talk about it in the locker room, had read about it on Deadspin and on local, San Diego gossip blogs. But nothing prepared her for seeing it herself that first time, her mouth somehow going dry and watering all at once. He was huge, there was no getting around it, and he felt impossibly bigger from this angle, her pussy narrowed by the bending.

She forced her legs wider to make it easier on both of them, and the change in angle caused a treacherous moan to escape from between her lips. Luckily, he was too far gone to correct her this time, and he pulled back just enough to slam back in, eliciting another cry before she covered her mouth with her palm.

The rhythm he set was hard and frantic, and her body felt like fire from both the pounding and the risk of getting caught. A hard slap on her ass caught her off guard and echoed in the empty shower. She arched back to give him an admonishing look, which just earned her another slap that made her pussy clench even tighter around him.

“Fuck, Ginny…” he let out, and she knew he was close. ‘Ginny’ seemed to be reserved for the very heat of the moment. She brought a hand between her legs to see if she could meet him there a second time, and was pleasantly surprised to feel him slap her hand away and force two fingers against her clit.

Neither of them lasted much longer after that, Ginny keening a soft orgasm into her palm and Mike tensing and shooting hard inside her. Her orgasm was less sharp and explosive than the first, but she could feel the aftershocks tremble exquisitely through her entire body as they both came down. He pulled out slow, and she righted herself, finally turning to look at him.

“Jesus, Rookie, what’s gotten into you?” He chuckled and pulled her back under the shower spray, reaching for a sponge to clean them both off.

She shrugged and let him trail the sponge down across her chest and between her legs, bringing a hand up to run through his hair and laughing for a moment at the absurdity of the situation. “Apparently I do have an exhibitionist streak,” she winked, and earned a laugh from Mike, who shook his head and leaned in to kiss her.

“Well, be more careful. This kind of thing could really ruin a career.” It was a joke, but she swallowed hard at the truth in it. This had been risky, there was no question, but she’d barely thought of the ramifications before climbing into the shower with her captain. What was he doing to her? What was she letting him do to her?

Mike pulled her from the spiral with a soft smack to her side. “Come on, Baker, get dressed. I know you need food after that, and then you’re going to give me a back massage.” He turned to walk out of the shower and she grabbed a spare towel and her clothes before following him.

“You wish, old man. This was _your_ fantasy. You gotta get to work on some of mine.” His genuine laughter told her she would get whatever she wanted tonight, and possibly every night. She better start making a list.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
